Winter, Love, and Rock&Roll
by FrenchVanilla207
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not gonna lie I'm glad it did but it was supposed to be a joke I never expected it to actually happen. What a joke this tured out to be. Not the best summary. Full summary inside.


**I'm posting new stories now!! And uploading my other ones!! Here's the full summary:**

**It wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not gonna lie I'm glad it did but it was supposed to be a joke I never expected it to actually happen. What a joke this tured out to be. Not the best summary.** **Even Amelia agreed it could never happen yet it did. Well I'm here I might as well enjoy myself. Camp Rock 2: Winter, Love, and Rock&Roll here I come.**

* * *

"Dallas!!" Amelia squeals running towards me.

"Lia!" I shout back at her dropping my bags and running towards her. We hug for a few minutes, just standing there. I love hugs. I don't know why people don't like hugs. Hugs are sooo under-rated. Why don't people understand that? Okay enough with my hug rant. Back to reality.

"It's so good to see you!!" Amelia says pulling away slightly.

"I know, right? It's always good to see me," I say smoothly quoting her favorite _YouTube_ video. She giggles. I wasn't completely positive who said it, but the guy was pretty hot.

"Hey so how's it going?" Amelia asks me quoting her sister's favorite TV show.

"Much better now that I'm around you. I missed you like crazy!"

Amelia groaned, "Why did we move again?" The entire Gerhart family moved to L.A. when Amelia and I were about seven. We have the weirdest nicknames for each other. I call her Lia, Mae, Mae Mae, Emmy, and Amelia. Her middle name is Mae. She called me Dallas, Dals, Dally, Anne, Annie, and Anna Banana. Anne's my middle name.

We hugged again. "Sissy, I missed you," Amelia says. Oh, yeah we also called each other Sissy sometimes because we were that tight.

"I missed you too, Mae Mae," I say.

"DALLAS ANNE JENISEN COME GET YOUR STUFF NOW!!!" My mom yells.

"Ooops. I probably should do that," I say dropping our hug.

"Ya think?" Amelia says giving me the 'duh' tone. I run over to help Mom with our stuff. We would be staying in L.A. with the Gerharts for a week and I do not pack light. Even I will admit it. But like I always say; "It's better to over-pack than to under-pack."

I'm stoked to be staying with them for a week. The last time I saw Amelia was for our annual Christmas Tea at her grandmother's house. We stay for the weekend every year. I actually got to go to her dad's house last year! (Her parents are divorced.)

After I had unpacked my mom and Amelia's mom had decided to go out. SO naturally the first thing we wanted to do was go to Rite-Aid to get fake nails and Amelia wanted magazines.

L8R

"Oh!! Free glossy pictures!" I mock Amelia.

"Shut up!" She grabs the magazine away from me. "Celebrity gossip is… is…"

"All lies," I finish for her.

She stares straight ahead and grabs three magazines.

"Oh my God Emmy you're wasting money on colored paper!" I practically scream at her.

"But I get posters!" She whines.

I cross my arms over my chest, "Fine whatever as long as you have enough for fake nails."

She stands up. "Of course I have enough!" We walk over to the cosmetics section of Rite-Aid and Amelia grabs the Kiss fake nails. "Happy?"

"Immensely!" I smile. She fakes a smile then walks to the counter. We are standing there for a minute before Amelia starts freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screams.

"What?! What?! What happened?! Are you alright?!" I yell back. At this point everyone is looking at us like we are insane. Amelia just points to flyer on the wall.

"What about it? It's a flyer," I examine it.

"It says Camp Rock 2 auditions are being held on Friday!" She hyperventilates.

"Uh… Yeah I know I can read."

"So…" She waves one arm prompting me to go on.

"So…" I start. She stares at me weirdly. "What's Camp Rock?"

"ONLY THE," She begins, "like the worst movie made by Disney but the Jonas Brothers were in it and they were really good! It's not their fault it sucked."

"But they were the actors. Isn't it their fault?"

"No it's the writers' fault."

"Oh," I nod. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"WE SHOULD AUDITION AS A JOKE!"

"Um… No!" She shakes her head.

"Well why not? It would be fun!" I shrug, "And it's not like we're gonna get the part anyways."

"True," She says slowly. "But our parents would never go for it."

I shrug again, "But we could say it's no big thing. It really isn't."

"Okay you're right let's do it," She agrees.

"Gimme some love!" I stuck my fist out. She bumped my fist.

And that is how the craziest ride of my life started.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I love them and thanks for reading!!**

**-Katie**


End file.
